dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 4
Dragonhollow Newsletter #4 was the fourth issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''Christmas Closure'' While we all know Christmas was a thing of the past, what was planned to be a small exchange of gifts has been delayed for half a month. The Dragonhollow community had arranged for a secret santa along with many attempts to give spawn a more festive appeal. However, due to some shortcomings and schedule mishaps the final gift exchanges has been delayed to what is now January. But as the final presents are exchanged, the Christmas tree and ornaments have been tucked away by Retronology and the spirit of Christmas can finally come to a rest. ''Urban Postal Services'' Earlier this month, Retronology and Moxicology have embarked on making a Post office for the residents of Dragonhollow to keep in touch with each other. As we all know, the community is made of a diverse community, ranging from the US, Europe and even Australia. The post office has been under construction for awhile now and is approaching near completion. It is located at the beginning of East Road in Summergate. So soon, local residents can reserve a mailbox for themselves. Not sure entirely on whether or not the post office makes deliveries, but we will be at the ready to hear of further news. ''Mythical Marauder'' Rumor has it, someone on the server is laying low to hide their identity from the community. Word from server director HyperSilence, that a former Dragonslayer is going under a different alias and is plotting something against the server. If you're new to the whole Dragonslayer scene, essentially, the Dragonslayers were a band of players who caused a great deal of drama on the server. Their actions ranged from claiming a grief around a person's base to lagging the server with the numerous amounts of sheep and mobs from their farms. The amount of bloodshed caused by this group didn't go unnoticed as the Ruler of the Land Acey laid down the ban on several members of their group. If you want a more detailed version of the story, feel free to browse through the archives of the Dragonhollow forums, but you don't have to take my word for it. ''Dragon Derby'' The new director of the land HyperSilence has announced his first server competition. The competition composes of building a dragon of any variety and scale so it can be used in a future project. Registration and details to the contest can be found at http://forum.dragonhollowmc.com/forum_threads/2343137 . Happy building everyone and may the best builder(s) win. ''Claiming Crisis'' Although unfamiliar with this recent news headline, well-renowned veteran Moxicology, or Tox as he is referred to, has reported a disturbance in the whole claiming system of Dragonhollow. Instead of the usual 7 seven days of protection of not being online, Tox has reported that it has now become 5 days. Unaware of whether or not this will be fixed, the issue remains at large. However, to be on the safe side of things, be sure to login to the server to avoid any potential loss in claims. ''Plugin Prenup'' With a recent update to the grief prevention plugins, HyperSilence investigates the mysterious reasons to the closure of the EastBrook Raceway. After noting that the plugin update caused players to not be able to mount horses on the racing grounds, HyperSilence hints at a potential horse racing contest in the future. So be prepared and get those horses, mules, donkeys and pigs ready because a race is soon to come. Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter